


After the Hunt

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Hunting, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jo need an outlet for the pent up adrenaline after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Hunt

Dean trucked up the path, eyes following Jo ahead of him darkly. They'd taken a job while Sam went off to see some friends from college, though neither had realized it'd land them in the forest. His eyes slid down along her ass, noting all of the mud that coated her jeans.

Of course, a forest trip had meant that it had to rain the night before they headed out. And chasing the Windego through the forest had landed them both down a hill of mud. It streaked both of their hair, though it showed up in her blond locks better.  
He gave a soft sound as she tugged her shirt off once they hit the parking lot where he'd left the Impala. Great thing about forests, during the week they were empty. Which today meant a damn good view as she rolled the muddy shirt into a ball. He'd taken his off a while back, not liking the feel of the drying dirt on his skin.

He was at her back by the time she turned to call back at him, mouth parted in surprise because she hadn't expected him that close. He didn't give her a chance to say anything either, claiming her mouth with his in a deep kiss.

Her hands slid around his neck, right arm slower because she'd bruised it badly when she'd hit a tree, and tugged him closer as she kissed him back with a moan. Though she jerked a little when she felt mud hit her belly when he pressed against her. "We need a shower."

His hands slid down to undo her pants with a chuckle. "Need clean clothes too. Not gettin' in the car and muddy her up either."

Her brow arched a little as she slid her hands down his chest slowly. She did like the way his body rolled and arched a little more into her touch. Though once she hit his pants she undid them with deft fingers and pushed them down his hips. "Sure. Keep tellin' yourself that's why you're undressin' me, Cowboy."

Dean pushed her clothes, panties and jeans, down her legs, fingers gentle against her skin. "Well there's one other reason. Need my Jo." His tone was a little dark as his fingers slid to tease her.

Her hips jerked a little as she kicked off the clothes and spread her legs for his fingers, moaning. "Fuck, Dean...need you too." She was already wet for him. Jobs always made them hot like this. Her hand wrapped around him once he was free, hand stroked down his length.

He worked her slowly, a low groan as he rocked into her hand. "Definitely have me." He shifted from her hand and grabbed her hips so he could spin her.

Jo gave a soft whimper at the loss of his fingers and feel of him under her hand, though she moved easily when he spun her. Her hands settled on the trunk of the car, as swished back and forth a little. "Fuck me..."

He couldn't help it when he slapped her ass for the teasing, eyes darker for the surprised yelp he earned. "Gladly." With how wet he knew she was, there wasn't a careful moment. He settled against her and pushed into her, sinking to the hilt in that one thrust and a low groan.

Jo's back arched with a sharp cry, hips pushed back to take him completely. It wasn't often she could take him like that. But it felt so damn good when he sank into her like that. Her hips shifted, pushed back as her body asked for a faster pace.

His hand slid along her back and into her hair as he gave what her body asked for. He set a hard, fast pace that had her rocking into the car and in turn rocked the car under her hands.

The two didn't need words, even the dirty kind Dean tended to be so fond of as they moved. A subtle shift of her hips and he answered with what he knew she wanted. His mouth dipped to kiss along her shoulder and, after a sharp tug of her head to the side, up along her neck too.

A quiver of the muscles around him gave him key to the fact that she was damn close. That was when he struck, teeth bit into her throat to mark her with a low sound as they moved.

It was all she needed, like he knew it would be, for her to buck sharply against him as she cam with a near bowed back and a hand with sharp nails against his scalp in his hair.

It only took one last thrust into her for him to cry out against her throat as he came deep inside her as her body milked him. "Fuck," he panted softly against her skin as he stilled above and behind her.

She slumped against the trunk of the car, careful of the sun hot metal. "Already...did...Cowboy..."

He chuckled softly, a panted and lazy sound, before he pushed off and out of her slowly. He slumped back against the trunk next to her and played his fingertips lightly down her back. "Very well, too..." His head tilted back to look up at the clear sky above them. "Should fuck you in the open, against the Impala more often."

She shivered under his fingers before she shifted and settled against his chest. "Yes, you should." She nuzzled his chest a little with a soft hum. "Back to the motel. They have a big tub and we both need it."

Dean wrapped an arm around her waist with a shiver for that nuzzle. "Sounds like the perfect plan." He shifted off the trunk and lead her carefully around to the side of the car. Once the door was open he tugged out an old, well worn AC/DC shirt.

Jo tugged the shirt out of his hand before he could put it on, though, and slipped into it herself. Because it was Dean's, it hit her mid thigh and she smirked at him. "Thanks." She didn't wait for an answer as she moved and slipped into the passenger seat and looked over it to grin at him. "And grab our clothes?"

Dean shook his head and tugged out a pair of jeans. "Sure, Sweetheart." He slid into the clean pants and closed the door. If she was half naked, he'd stay half naked. She was probably right on plan since they'd be hitting the tub as soon as they got back anyway. He grabbed their clothes that littered the parking lot around the trunk and tossed them over the seat before he slid into the car next to her. "We'll have to hit a drive thru for food."

Her head tilted as she grinned. "You mean I can't go in like this? Shoes. Shirt. I should get service."

He tugged her into his side with a smirk as he started the car and backed out of the space. "I'd kill anyone that looked at you wrong dressed like that."

She chuckled darkly and kissed his chest before she snuggled against him. "No fun." She gave a soft hum and her eyes closed. "Better to not get up until I have to though."

Dean dipped to kiss her softly. "Lots of fun. In the right way." He started back to the motel, at a lazy speed. They were done with the job, which meant they could take their time today and rest before heading back. And they would enjoy the lazy day, he was sure.


End file.
